Roxanne (A Goofy Movie)
Roxanne is the tritagonist in the 1995 Disney film A Goofy Movie and a guest character in House of Mouse. She is a student at Spoonerville's high school and is the love interest of Max Goof. She is voiced by Kellie Martin in A Goofy Movie and Grey DeLisle in House of Mouse. History ''A Goofy Movie'' On the last day of school before the summer break, Roxanne along with the other students attend assembly and listen to her friend and the school's student body president Stacey and then Principal Mazur's speech. Just then Mazur disappears through a trap door and then Powerline, a famous singer appears and starts singing to the students. Mazur returns and puts a stop to the concert and along with the other students learn that it is not the real Powerline after all but Max in disguise (he had done this along with his friends P.J. and Bobby Zimuruski in order to impress Roxanne). Whilst waiting outside Mazur's office, Max is approached by Roxanne and they agree to go to Stacey's end of school year party where Powerline's concert will be shown. However, Max has to turn this down as his father Goofy is taking him on a fishing trip, so he turns up at Roxanne's house and tells her that he can't come to the party but instead of telling her the real reason why, he tells her that he is going to Powerline's concert in Los Angeles and will join him on stage as Goofy and Powerline know each other. At the party, Roxanne along with Stacey, Bobby and the other students watch the concert and see Max along with Goofy on stage with Powerline. After Max returns, he goes to Roxanne's house again and tells her that he made up the story about Goofy knowing Powerline and said he only did it to get her to like him. Roxanne reveals to Max that she has always liked him ever since she heard his laugh and offers to go on a date with him just as Goofy's car explodes and causes him to crash through the porch roof to which he is introduced to Roxanne by Max. ''House of Mouse'' Roxanne makes an appearance in the House of Mouse episode "Max's Embarrassing Date" where she goes on a date with Max at the House of Mouse but are constantly interrupted by Mickey Mouse and the others until Goofy tells them to leave the two alone. Trivia *For a unknown reason, Roxanne is absent from A Goofy Movie 's sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. Possibly because she is attending a different college from Max. Though in An Extremely Goofy, Max is seen giving a girl working at the till of a clothes shop a flirtatious look and later attempts to offer a female student a seat next to him but Goofy takes the seat instead and the girl sit next to Bradley when he offers her a seat next to him. This could mean that sometime between the events of the two films, the two split up instead of having a long distance relationship. *An adult woman with a striking resemblence to Roxanne makes a cameo appearance in the premiere episode of Ducktales (2017). She is seen sitting next to Donald Duck waiting for their job interviews. Fans are quick to speculate that this is the show's version of Roxanne. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Nurturer Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Non-Action Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes